User blog:Wassboss/Keijojo's Bizarre Assventure: Nozomi Kaminashi vs Joseph Joestar
So yeah. Never thought I'd see the day when I'd use a Keijo character in a battle but well here we are. As a special valentines treat for all of you on Deadliest Fiction here is a battle whose sexiness is off the scale. In one corner we have a athletic young lady, with a beauty unparalleled and a unique fighting style which makes full use of her considerable physical assets. And in the other a girl who smacks people with her ass and tits. The crowd will go wild when these two enter the arena and fight for pride and money but who will be the one to become the Prize Queen as; Nozomi Kaminashi: Rising star in the sport of Keijo, determined to become a Prize Queen and get rich. takes on Tequila Joseph: Hamon user and sex icon, trying to bring tequila to every nazi guard in Mexico. Who is deadliest Nozomi Kaminashi Nozomi Kaminashi 'is the main protagonist of Keijo!!!!!!! Having grown up in poverty Nozomi's main goal is to try and make enough money to take her family out of poverty and decided to pursue Keijo as a career due to the riches it could bring to top competitors. Just barely passing the entrance exam for Setouchi Keijo Training School she began her Keijo training eventually gaining a chance to join the Elite Class, which she succeeded in doing by defeating another Elite Class member in a race. After helping her school win the East-West War against a rival school she graduated as an official Keijo fighter, going straight in at B Rank. Powers & Abilities * '''Keijo Techniques: '''Nozomi has dedicated her life to Keijo, a combat sport involving the use of the hips and chests to fight. . Nozomi style is a mixture of both the infighter and counter style of Keijo fighting, meaning she focuses on slower but more powerful attacks as well as countering what her opponents throw at her. In general, she can perform powerful strikes with her butt and breasts, enough to knock a person back or stun them if striking in a weak area like the chin. More specific techniques include; **'Hip Up: 'This move involves placing their butt under the butt of their opponent and lifting it up with great speed to shove them off the land. **'Vibe Ring Hip: 'This move involves vibrating the butt in order to send vibrations through the lower body. This can be used to disrupt attacks, prevent someone from getting a hold on the person using it or to distract them by, ahem, stimulating certain areas. **'Butt Hurricane: 'By rotating on her leg, Nozomi swings her butt at her opponent using the momentum to build up power. If the initial attack misses she can follow up with a second attack by using the momentum to go around for another swing. However the pivoting on one leg leaves the user vulnerable as targeting the leg can cause them to lose balance. **'Rising Dragon Breast: 'The user swings their chest upwards, aiming strike the opponent in the jaw and knock them off balance. **'Butt Flash: 'This technique involves performing a rapid fire strike with the butt. It is done by loosing tension in the muscles then raising the body upwards, using the momentum to rapidly switch the direction of the attack. Nozomi is able to do this quick enough to strike quick and agile fighters such as Usugai, who was able to move fast enough to leave an after image. **'Meteor Hip: 'A move invented by Nozomi herself, this technique involves tricking an opponent by swinging her butt at an opponent to make them duck down to avoid it. Rather than drawing her butt back however she instead slams it down on top of them, crushing them into the floor with her weight. **'Vacuum Butt Cannon: 'Nozomi's signature move taught to her by Nagisa Ujibe. In order to pull off this technique, Nozomi must first build up her momentum via a series of rapid and violent twists of the hips before unleashing a powerful shock wave in a straight line in the direction of the attack, capable of shredding clothes and causing shock waves in the water. Alternately the attack can be used in a melee strike, which is powerful enough to send a person flying off the land and into the water. *'Acrobatic Skills: 'Before becoming a Keijo Player, Nozomi was a gymnast and was considered good enough to be able to compete at the Olympics. This translates well into her Keijo and she often makes use of her agility to dodge attacks or to set up moves such as the her signature Vacuum Butt Cannon. Her dodging abilities include being able to casually jump over people and twist her body out of the way to avoid attacks, most notably when facing Kotone Fujisaki who is able to sense her opponents movements without even having to look at them. Battle Showcase Joseph Joestar (AKA Tequila Joseph) '''Joseph Joestar '''is the grandson of Jonathan "JoJo" Joestar and primary protagonist of Battle Tendency. Orphaned at a young age he grew up in New York with his grandmother Erina. After a close family friend is supposedly killed in Mexico he head out to investigate for himself, eventually tracking him down to a secret German military base. After subduing the German scout Donovan, he finds that getting past the guards might be a problem. That is until he comes up with a brilliant disguise which is sure to trick the guards and gain access to the facility. Powers & Abilities * '''Ripple: '''Known as Hamon in the east, Ripple is the usage of energy of sun rays through a special breathing technique which allows the user to harness solar energy as an attack. Mostly used as a way to combat the undead, Ripple will also cause a severe pins & needles feeling before fainting on a normal person. An object, while charged with Ripple energy, will become more dangerous, and its user can perform several techniques that can combine with the warrior's own tactics, to allow for a very flexible fighting style. The biggest weakness of this style is that the user must have controlled breathing in order to use Ripple and if the user cannot properly breathe (aka they were being choked) then it cannot be used. Joseph most commonly uses the following types of Ripple attacks; ** '''Ripple Hair Attack: '''Joseph infuses strands of hair with Ripple which hardens them enough to block incoming projectiles, including gunfire. Joseph was also able to use a similar technique with spaghetti where he hardens it and uses it as a projectile, powerful enough to break a wine glass. ** '''Overdrive: '''Overdrive sends a large pulse of Ripple energy through an object. Joseph uses this in many creative ways, from sending a burst of Ripple through a cactus, along a string to entangle someone and most notably to fire the metals caps of a bottle drink at an opponent with enough force to break bones. ** '''Rebuff Overdrive: '''Another usage of the aforementioned Overdrive, Joseph uses Rebuff Overdrive to transmit Ripple into his elbows to deliver a powerful attack. ** '''Ripple Overdrive: '''Another usage of Overdrive is to channel the Ripple energy through the users arm to perform a powerful chop. This slowly transfers Ripple through the point hit, advancing until it blows up, with enough power to cut through solid bone. ** '''Zoom Punch: '''The Ripple user launches his fist forward and strikes his opponent. This attack involves a ripple breathing technique that dislocates and stretches the joints to extend the arm and give it greater reach while also using the same ripple to dull the pain caused by the move. *'Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant: 'Trained in hand to hand combat by Lisa Lisa as part of his Ripple training, Joseph is a skilled hand to hand fighter and can go toe to toe with vampires, other experienced Ripple users and even the incredibly powerful Pillar Men. *'Master of Improvisation: '''Joseph makes great use of his environment and any objects he can find lying around to aid him in battle and his Ripple Overdrive technique makes any object he does pick up all the more dangerous. Joseph has successfully used bottles, icicles, pasta, hair, pebbles and even a plane as weapons to gain an upper hand. Battle Showcase X Factors '''Training: Nozomi=75/Joseph=75 Nozomi has been training to be a Keijo Player since she was 17 and as of graduating has been training for 2 years. Keijo training focuses primarily on increasing the strength in the hips and chest of the participants as well as teaching various Keijo techniques. Joseph meanwhile received a crash course in Hamon training from Lisa Lisa in preparation for his battle against the Pillar Men which lasted 30 days. The primary purpose of this was to increase his Hamon ability and as such focused controlling his breathing under immense physical strain. It's difficult to really give an advantage to either of them here as their training is very niche although both would have also received physical fitness training as a byproduct of their discipline specific training. Experience: Nozomi=75/Joseph=60 Nozomi has been in a number of Keijo fights such as the East-West War and when progressing into the elite class and presumably has also fought in many sparring sessions during her training. However when going up against an actual full time A Ranked Keijo Player she is soundly beaten and as you'd expect, her experience is literally only in Keijo. Joseph meanwhile has been in comparatively fewer battles at this point in Battle Tendency, having only real fought Straizo and Santana. He does however have more general combat experience which gives him a slight edge. However this is only part of the equation. As this battle will be under semi-Keijo rules (which will be explained below), Nozomi takes a big advantage because she's a Keijo fighter. That being said the advantage is lessened by it not being a pure Keijo fight. Joseph meanwhile has never been in a Keijo battle so obviously he's at a disadvantage. Physicality: Nozomi=80/Joseph=90 Being a foot taller and built like a brick shit house, it's no surprise that Joseph takes the advantage in physicality. He's shown feats of great strength, such as when he smashes Straizo off his feet with a tommy gun to the face and hold Santana in place to stop him escaping down into a well. Joseph is also surprisingly agile and quick considering his build and often makes use of acrobatic moves in combat, such as cartwheels and somersault. Nozomi is no slouch herself when it comes to physical fitness, able to perform complex gymnastic flips and dodges in battle. She is also surprisingly strong, able to create shockwaves with the power of her hips alone and striking people with enough power to send them flying. Intelligence/Creativity: Nozomi=90/Joseph=100 Nozomi is a highly perceptive individual, able to quickly analyse and figure out her opponents fighter style from just a short time fighting them. Once she has figured out the fighting style she is also good at figuring out ways to counter it, such as going chest to chest with Hanabi when she figures out her style is to target the jaw or when figures out Kotone is sensitive to vibrations and uses that to her advantage. She has also pioneered her own set of Keijo moves such as Meteor Hit and her opponents are often surprised by some of the moves she comes up with. What limits her however is that all of this intelligence and creativity is limited to Keijo related combat although there is nothing to suggest she couldn't apply this to other areas as well. As for Joseph, well, he's Joseph Motherfucking Joestar, his quick wit and creativity are the basis for his entire fighting style. He is ridiculously creative and intelligent in his usage of his Ripple and the environment around him and can outsmart millennia old beings without breaking a sweat. Joseph's favourite strategy is to psyche out his opponent by predicting what they are going to say next and analysing their personality in order to figure out how to anger them or put them off. Joseph is quick to exploit any character flaws that he can pick up from his opponent such as pride, honour or determination towards a certain goal, to his own advantage. Sex Appeal: Nozomi=0/Joseph=100 Tequila Joseph is so sexy she makes any other woman look unattractive. Scenario This battle is going to be under a sort of semi-keijo rule set. In Keijo battles take place over a swimming pool on an arena called "Land" which is floating platform in the middle of the pool. In order to win, the fighter must either knock their opponent off the land or forcing them to touch the land with anything other than their feet. However unlike regular Keijo battles in this fight both Nozomi and Joseph will be able to use any part of their body to attack, not just their hips or chest. There will also be tables with various small objects for Joseph to be able to use in conjunction with his Hamon such as bottles, string, playing cards etc but no weapons (and yes the Clackers count as a weapon). Voting System/Notes Battle takes place after the East-West War Arc for Nozomi and at some point during Lisa Lisa's training for Joseph. Both Nozomi and Joseph are aware of the rules in the scenario detailed above. While I've put "Tequila Joseph" this battle is basically just normal Joseph. The Tequila Outfit is just part of the meme, not that it gives him any special advantage besides extra sex appeal. in order to be counted in full, votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edge format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. I reserve the right to award a vote as half or discount it entirely for reason not mentioned here if I feel it is applicable. Category:Blog posts